


Disneyland

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [38]
Category: Free!
Genre: I have no shame, M/M, Multi, Prompted by Tumblr anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thought he had planned everything perfectly when he brought his boyfriends to Disneyland.<br/>He thought wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disneyland

4-8-15

Pairing: SouMakoHaruRin

Prompt: Disneyland

Rating: T

 

               “Nanase Haruka if you take one more step there will be no more seafood for a week.” Rin and Sousuke both flinched at the sound of Makoto scolding their boyfriend, but Haru only paused a moment before continuing to unbutton his shirt.

 

               It was supposed to be an innocent little vacation, a trip to Disneyland for the four of them to celebrate how well Rin and Haru had done at their last competition in San Francisco. It had been great so far. Rin had found a little shop that sold hats and insisted on countless selfies before he finally sorted out what everyone was getting, Makoto had charmed at least five little girls dressed up like princesses even with his broken English, and Sousuke had eaten more in the past six hours than he had all week. The extra trip had been a surprise from Makoto, all planned and booked in secret while the other three were busy sightseeing around the Bay Area, and Sousuke could honestly say it was one of the best trips they had ever taken together.

 

               What Makoto had failed to plan for, however, was the private lake right smack in the middle of Disneyland.

 

               He and Sousuke had sat down to make a game plan that morning, huddling over a map and marking paths through the park that would keep Haru away from the most water rides. They figured that if all went well they would head over to California Adventures and let him watch the show where they projected animation onto sheets of mist, as a little treat. They even had emergency escape routes in mind and shortcuts to distract Haru with costumed characters (an obsession that Sousuke had yet to figure out).

 

               “Nagisa and I figured out that he won’t strip unless he can soak, so we should be fine if we stay away from the biggest water rides,” Makoto had said, looking very cute with a pen dangling from his teeth and his reading glasses slipping down his nose.

 

               “Do I want to know how you figured that out?” Sousuke asked. He held up his phone casually, trying to sneak a picture.

 

               “Trial and error,” Makoto had answered with a shrug.

 

               Trial and error, as it turned out, left far too many openings for Haru to cause trouble. It was on the way to the Haunted Mansion that Haru caught sight of the lake with its riverboats and overgrown island and very calmly began unbuttoning his shirt.

 

               “Haru, I mean it. If you take that shirt off, I’m going to be very disappointed in you.” Sousuke cringed at that, but Haru made a graceful somersault out of his pants and into the water.

 

               “Damn it,” Rin growled beside him. “He’s going to win!” Sousuke barely had time to grab Rin by the belt before he could jump in after Haru. He looked at Makoto to see an expression blanker than any Haru had given him.

 

               “Mako?” he prodded. “You okay, babe?” Makoto turned slowly to stare at him with dead eyes. He stared for a moment, then turned completely and started walking.

 

               “It’s your turn,” he said without turning to face him. “I’m going to go buy Ren and Ran souvenirs.” Sousuke watched him go, then turned to the struggling redhead still in his grasp.

 

               “Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I steal other people's ideas at [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
